Lost
by Only-Me3
Summary: Paige gets two new charges, slowley she begins to re-feel the loss of her parents, and the confused feeling of finding out who your family really is. (later)Cole wantes Phoebe back, this time, she does too. PLEASE R/R!!! (Later) Piper feels that Leo is ha


D/C: I don't own Charmed. I don't own Piper, Prue, and Paige, Cole, Leo, Darrel, Patty, Penny, Phoebe or any of the other characters you might recognize from the show.  
  
A/N: Takes place sometime in the future, not too, drastically long from now. Piper had her baby girl; her name is Melinda Grace Halliwell-Wyatt (11 months). Paige is dating around, and Phoebe is seeing a guy named Keith, Cole isn't too happy.  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Joey! Don't go with them! Do you hear me don't go with them. I need you to run." A high pitched cry exclaimed. The woman had dark dirty blonde hair, and light brown eyes. She lifted her chin so the blade of the ice cold knife wouldn't touch her pale skin. A demon clenched the knife, and looked at Joey.  
  
"Just get into the limo. You know you want to, when you killed him; you didn't know what it was. Not everyone throws fire out of their hands, but it felt natural. You liked it. Get in the limo; it's just in the front." The demon taunted. His human appearance was tall, largely built, and to most intimidating.  
  
The woman shook her head. Joey realized it did feel natural, she liked it. But she knew it wasn't. He dark grey, intense, almond shaped eyes glared at the demon. Her medium brown hair hat natural red streaks. In a chopped, layered cut, the longest layer reached an inch above her shoulder. The shortest to an inch above her shoulder, but of course you couldn't see the top because her dark green beanie.  
  
Her white 'Nike' shirt had the small 'Nike' slash in grey on the front. Her dark green baggy pants dragged on the ground and covered the back of her black and white 'Etnies' shoes.  
  
"There's no damn way I'm getting in that car." Joey replied. She looked at the woman she called mom, and she smiled. The demon shrugged.  
  
It seemed to change to slow motion as the knife slid across the woman's throat. The other bodies lay scattered and lifeless across the hard wood floor. She watched in complete, extreme terror as the head of the woman fell bluntly on the floor, and made a harsh thump.  
  
She turned and ran up the stairs; panicking, almost stumbling knowing the man was short on her tail. She ran into a room that had trains, cars, and planes all over. She felt her stomach knot as she began to realize what was happening.  
  
Her head throbbed as she opened the clasp of the medium sized window. She made a small jump to land on the thickest branch of the tree. She made it down the tree, and looked up to see the man smirking. She turned around and in literally a flash he was there, in front of her. With a gasp she tried to turn the other way, her heart pounding, her stomach thumping, her brain felt like it was going to explode.  
  
A shiver went down her spine as her grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him. She let a single tear fall from her face as she struggled to somehow weaken this simply evil man.  
  
A small gasp the man let out, and she felt his grip disappear, his fingers slipping away from her deeply tan skin.  
  
He fell to the ground; over him was a woman with strawberry blonde hair. (Although not to her knowledge, Paige) She took his knife, and stabbed him in the heart, doing all of this while wearing a long denim skirt. Joey pause, as if to try and wake up from a dream. Her eyes just glared, and Paige even found it intimidating.  
  
Knowing her first impression hadn't been exactly, good, she desperately searched for words to try and make up for it. She looked at Joey.  
  
"Hey, wait I know this doesn't look to good, but you have to listen to me." Paige said. Joey took a step back. She was far from ignorant, and watched Paige.  
  
She knew if that man was, well from her eyes evil, and she killed him she can't be. Then the thought entered her mind, that if this woman had killed him, then she could be evil, it might have been a rivalry. Then again, she didn't picture evil in denim skirts, and long pink shirts. But then again, it was ten days until Christmas; there was snow on the ground in Brooklyn, New York.  
  
"Shoot." Joey replied, bidding for any help at this point. She wasn't going to jump into this person's arms, until she realized that she was good.  
  
Paige realized that this may be the only time to explain things.  
  
"Josephine, right?" Paige asked, trying to sound cheerful. Joey didn't buy it. She leaned on her left foot, and crossed her arms.  
  
She was getting kind of cold; she didn't have a long sleeve shirt on, let alone a sweatshirt or a jacket, but she wasn't about to show Paige any of that.  
  
"It's Joey." Joey corrected. Paige nodded, she understood. She wasn't welcoming to Piper and Phoebe at first either.  
  
"You've probably noticed that your different, you're not like the other kids." Paige began, Joey half smiled.  
  
"You mean that other kids can't through fire, they can't start fires, end them, and control them. Melt people with their eyes that turn red when their extremely mad? Other fourteen year olds don't watch their mother die, because they couldn't just get in the limo? They didn't have to watch their whole family get stabbed, and disincarnated with, balls of blue light?" Joey said sarcastically. Paige looked down. She knew how that felt.  
  
Suddenly being put in that same spot, watching her parent's car burn, thinking that it was her fault. Except she didn't see the face, she didn't watch literally, her parents life slip away. She imagined what it would be like, watching siblings die too. Joey from what she was told had four brothers.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I know what your going through. I can help you. I'm here to help you, and I know what you are capable of." Paige exclaimed.  
  
Joey looked up. Their glances met, and the Joey looked down. Tears blurred her eye sight, she wiped her eyes quickly. Rarely, she ever cried. She felt something, warm, and welcoming. She knew Paige was right. She nodded and looked at Paige.  
  
"Then do your job." Joey answered, taking a step towards her. Paige smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, so we just go in there, drop it then head to your place for dinner?" Joey asked, sarcastically of course. Paige knew how hurt Joey was. She was hiding it. Paige, being her white lighter could almost feel it. Paige nodded.  
  
"My sister's a really good cook." Paige said. She knew how to treat teenagers. Joey flashed her half smile. Paige smiled back. A thin layer of snow laid over Keansburg, New Jersey. They looked through the window, and broken glass, Paige looked at Joey who looked down.  
  
"Well, since you claim we're twins, maybe that man got to her first, just like me." Joey thought. Paige nodded. The two walked inside, and saw a girl, standing in a corner.  
  
She had a knife in her hand, and another largely built man, who then flamed out, and was vanquished. She looked exactly like Joey, only her eyes were light, clear grey, not dark and intense. Both though, were equally intimidating.  
  
She had on flair, stretch 'L.E.I' blue jeans, and a black 'Puma' Shirt that had the word and a tiger in white. Her hair was grown out, and had not natural red streaks, but golden blond. In a high ponytail, her hair reached about her chin, and you could see the layers, shaped in the ponytail. Joey glanced at the girl, who was for certain holding in tears, and smiled. They looked exactly alike, and both knew that their hidden emotions showed.  
  
"Brittney, Brittney sweetheart I want you to listen to me." Paige said. Joey smiled at the girl, maybe somehow trying to reassure her that everything was okay. The girl (Brittney) nodded and tilted her head,  
  
"Since I have so many choices right now." She said sarcastically holding the knife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was it? It's been a while since I wrote any fics. The other characters will be in there soon, this is just to set the mood, get your minds working, and maybe inspire some reviews.. Hint hint, nudge nudge. Thanks, and suggestions are always welcome!!!! 


End file.
